The invention is generally directed to an elevator display system which provides the illusion of observing a visual narrative of an elevator trip which is made to appear as if the actual elevator has glass walls and one is observing a fanciful elevator trip.
Elevator technology has improved considerably over time so that safe vertical transport between the ground floor and different floors in buildings and other structures can be achieved safely and more rapidly than in the past. However, there are taller buildings which have extended periods of time still necessary to transport from the ground floor to one of the upper floors. In many situations the time involved in transporting is of such scope that it provides an uncomfortable and tension filled trip. Current elevators have been designed and upgraded to include small display panels which are capable of displaying static information regarding the weather, stock market prices and similar small bits of data to distract the elevator riders from the boredom of spending time in an elevator. However, in certain new and particularly tall buildings, there are generally long express elevators transporting riders up a large number of floors, including more than 100 floors at a single run which create lengthy periods of time for riders in the elevators. In particular, for high altitude observatories at the tops of particularly tall buildings the elevators have single runs which can extend even beyond one minute. Particularly, where the elevators are a component of an observatory or other attraction, the developers of such attractions seek to enhance the visitor's experience without gaps. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved elevator displays for long haul vertical ascending and descending environments.
There is also a desired need for an elevator to function as a teaching component related to the attraction to which it is a people mover so that the time spent in the elevator on the way up provides an introduction to the attraction and the ride down provides a coda to the attraction as the visitors are leaving.